


Huh?

by Cal14



Series: Mother Of Learning - Short Stories [6]
Category: Mother of Learning - nobody103
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Loop, extremely casual marriage proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal14/pseuds/Cal14
Summary: “This is… a marriage certificate?”“Yeah,” Zach helpfully explained as he plopped down beside him. “We’re eighteen already. People usually get married around our age, so I thought it’d be a good idea to bring it up now and stuff.”“Why?” Zorian felt he was missing something.“What do you mean why?” Zach narrowed his eyes back at him. “We’ve been dating for years. It makes sense to get married eventually.”“We’re not dating?” Zorian hesitatingly stated. Had Zach hit his head or something?
Relationships: Zach Noveda/Zorian Kazinski
Series: Mother Of Learning - Short Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579648
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Huh?

“Gods,” Zach sighed as he got home and closed the front door. “Court is a lot more exhausting than I thought it would be. Going round and round on the same topics, every single time, it almost makes me feel like I’m trapped in that time loop again. I don’t get the feeling we’re getting any bit closer to putting an end to all of this, either. One would think it would be a little easier to recover money and properties that have always belonged to my family.” 

“Welcome back,” Zorian greeted from the couch, putting down the book he’d been reading. “I take it your day has been stressful?” 

“That’s an understatement.” The other boy threw his coat on the back of a nearby chair and moved to sit next to Zorian before stopping in his tracks. “Ah,” he went back to the chair, got a paper out of his coat, and handed it to Zorian, “Here, I found one of these in the courthouse.”

Zorian grabbed the piece of paper, boredly reading it over. His eyes widened as he reached the end of it, though, and he studied it again with his eyes narrowed. “This is… a marriage certificate?” 

“Yeah,” Zach helpfully explained as he plopped down beside him. “We’re eighteen already. People usually get married around our age, so I thought it’d be a good idea to bring it up now and stuff.”

“Why?” Zorian felt he was missing something. 

“What do you mean why?” Zach narrowed his eyes back at him. “We’ve been dating for years. It makes sense to get married eventually.” 

“We’re not dating?” Zorian hesitatingly stated. Had Zach hit his head or something?

“We’re not?” Zach's frown deepened. “But… We live together. Have been since your sister went back to Cirin.”

“Yes, because it’s more economically efficient.”

“And we share a bed.”

“Because our house is small and two beds would be an unnecessary expenditure we can’t really afford?”

“And you cuddle up to me every night,” Zach accused him, slightly smirking and raising one of his eyebrows.

“Because it’s cold and the heating system here is shitty! You know that! And you cuddle me too, you jerk.” Hadn’t there been an unspoken rule not to mention the cuddling? Zorian felt betrayed.

“Yes, that’s my point! We’re dating. We’re literally a couple, Zorian.”

“No, we’re not. We- We’ve never even kissed or anything. How could you think we were dating if we’ve never kissed?”

“I just thought you weren’t into that kind of stuff.” Zach provided as he stared blankly at the wall, quickly turning back to Zorian. “Wait, does that mean you’re into kissing?” He leaned over to him.

“Zach Noveda, stop what you’re doing.” Zorian glared at Zach, putting a hand on his chest to keep the distance between them. “But, yes, I’m into kissing.” 

“Great! I’m into kissing too, so what are we waiting for?” Zach gave him a dumb grin before leaning further towards him, chuckling. Zorian was uncomfortably cornered against the armrest, as he warily eyed Zach’s lips. He could kick Zach in the stomach and flee, if he wanted, but… Having Zach on top of him didn’t exactly feel wrong. Or unpleasant.

“I’m not gonna kiss you. We’re having a conversation.” What had gotten into Zach? He was acting weird today. 

“Yeah, I’m not telling you to kiss me. I’d be the one to kiss you, in any case.” Zach rolled his eyes, “So? Wanna kiss?” Zach batted his eyelashes at him, giving him a silly smile.

Zorian blushed as he sighed. Zach was making fun of him, wasn’t he? “Stop that.” He lightly batted the top of Zach’s head with the back of his hand, making the other boy drop the dumb expression he’d had on his face. 

Zach pouted at him, before sighing. “Alright, let’s backtrack a bit, shall we?” He told him, moving back to the other side of the couch and giving Zorian some of his personal space back. “So you say we’re not dating, but we’re clearly already living as if we were a couple and you’ve never been bothered by it, right?”

“I guess.” 

“So would you want to start dating? Officially, starting now?” He flashed what Zorian guessed was supposed to be a ‘charming’ smile at him.

“I, uh…” It wasn’t that Zorian was… uninterested, but this was too sudden. Zach had mentioned marriage less than ten minutes ago, for gods’ sake, and Zorian hadn’t really been ready for any of the parts in this conversation. 

“Take your time.” Zach told him, as if reading his thoughts (which Zorian was sure he wasn’t doing. Zach might be an amazing archmage, but Zorian was leagues better than him at mind magic. He’d know if the other boy was examining his mind). “You don’t have to answer right now.”

“No, it’s, uh…” How was he supposed to say yes? It was too embarrassing! He’d been… attracted to Zach for a few years now, but he’d never thought the other boy would actually be interested in him back. He’d guessed that Zach hadn’t gotten himself a girlfriend after they got out because he wanted to wait for an actually meaningful relationship, unlike most of the ones he’d had in the time loop. And living together always made sense in his mind. They’d done it plenty of times inside the timeloop, and really, him and Zach were a team, both inside and outside the loop, so living in the same space made sense. 

But then again… Zach did often hold him against his chest while sleeping, and a couple of times had even softly kissed his neck. Zorian always thought of those occasions as getting lucky with Zach’s sleepiness, the other boy having probably confused Zorian with a girl while half-asleep. It was kind of desperate, yes, and it hurt his pride, yes, but… He thought that was all he was ever going to get. Now that Zach was proposing actually dating… Well. Zorian wasn’t about to say no.

Zach had taken his lack of an answer and mumblings to mean something different, apparently, since he was dejectedly looking to the floor. He looked as if he was just waiting for Zorian to make up his mind and kick him out, or something.

“I guess… Dating wouldn’t be so bad…” Zorian mumbled. 

“Huh?” Zach turned to him, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

“Don’t make me repeat it. It’s embarrassing.” 

“No, wait, for real, say it again. I need to hear it.” Zach moved closer to him. Too close, if Zorian had any say about it. 

"No. If you didn't hear it then that’s on you.” Zorian proclaimed, sinking his head against the couch, hoping to put some distance between them. 

“Zorian, '' He whined, unnecessary extending the vocals. "Don't be like that." Zach rested his chin on Zorian’s shoulder, pouting like a puppy. By now the other boy was practically dropped all over him, and Zorian was having trouble convincing his skin to stay the same colour. Zorian gulped involuntarily, and Zach’s eyes followed the movement. Yes, the guy was definitely too close. 

Zorian placed one hand on each of Zach’s shoulders and pushed him away. Not enough to make him fall off the couch, but enough to give himself some space to even out his breathing. “Yes.” He told the other boy, pointedly not looking at him.

“Yes?” Zach grinned at him. “To dating, you mean?”

“Yeah, whatever. Just get off me.” 

“No way!” Zach laughed loudly, “No way am I ever getting off you, you absolutely adorable stubborn idiot.” As if to make a point, he held Zorian’s frame and hugged him tightly. Zorian’s hands, previously on the other boy’s shoulders, got caught inside the hug, uncomfortably stuck between them. 

Zorian sighed, giving up. He wrestled his hands free, and after a moment’s hesitation, placed them on Zach’s hair. It was just as soft as it looked, which wasn’t really a surprise, knowing the amount of product and time the guy invested in it. Honestly, half of their savings went into care products for Zach ever since they started living together. 

Zach wordlessly brought a hand up to Zorian’s chin, gently pulling him closer. Zorian must’ve made a weird expression, though, because instead of kissing him, Zach suddenly changed paths and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“So we are dating now.” Zach stated, calmly looking at him.

“I guess.”

“Then, the papers…” Zach glanced at the marriage certificate, left forgotten on their coffee table.

“Zach, we are not getting married.” Zorian told him.

“That’s what you said about dating, now look where we are.” Zach half-teased him, grinning. The bastard had even moved to lay completely on top of Zorian while they talked, and was now happily kicking his feet in the air. 

“Give me at least a day- no, a month, or a year, or something to get used to this before proposing again.” He told him, more than sure that Zach would have brought it up the next day unless he put a more extensive deadline. “You are ridiculous.” He added.

“That’s not a no.” Zach muttered as he buried his head on Zorian’s neck. He was emitting so much happiness and affection it was starting to make Zorian himself feel giddy. Yes, Zach’s feelings affecting him was the only rational explanation to the weird feelings on his chest that their contact brought him. “Is it too soon to say I love you?”

Zorian stiffened. “Shut up. You’re being gross.” He was extremely glad the other boy wasn’t able to see just how red Zorian’s face had turned. It was probably impossible to hide the rate of his heart beat, though. 

“Too soon, then. That’s fine, I can wait.” Zach turned to him, smiling. “You know, now that I think about it, I changed my mind. It would be kind of hot if you kissed me first.”

“ _Me?_ ” Zorian almost-yelled in a too-high pitch, his voice cracking. Damn teenager body. 

“No, your sister.” Zach snickered. “Of course you, stupid.”

Zorian grunted as he begrudgingly held the sides of Zach’s face, the other boy dumbly smiling at him, with his cheeks comically squeezed by Zorian’s hands. He was tempted to just kick him off the couch instead. Very tempted. But then he wouldn’t have Zach on top of him. The other boy felt comfortable against him, like a warm, heavy, and annoying blanket. 

He quickly pressed his mouth against Zach’s, accidentally and painfully bumping their noses in the process. It didn’t feel good at all. He barely even felt Zach’s lips, with how fast he pulled away. The pain on his nose remained, though.

He held his nose carefully as he glared at the other boy. “There.”

“That wasn’t a kiss.” Zach pouted. “That was just… You being absolutely terrible at kissing. A sulrothum could have done better, and they don’t even have lips. It doesn’t count.” He smirked. “Start over. Practice makes perfect, right?” 

“Fuck you.” Zorian told him, finally pushing Zach off the couch. 

“Now who’s going too fast?” Zach laughed from the floor. 

“I didn’t-!” Zorian exclaimed.

“I know, you didn’t mean it that way.” Zach rolled his eyes as he sat up. “Gods, you’re so easy to rile up.”

“Is it too soon to break up with you?” Zorian asked as he hid his face against a cushion. Zach was such an idiot. Asshole. Moron. If he was going to complain he shouldn’t have asked Zorian to kiss him in the first place. Honestly. Worse than kissing a sulrothum?! Really?! He- He wasn’t actually _that_ bad at kissing, was he...?

“Yes.” Zach snickered. “You have to wait until I propose again, minimum. Then we can break up in favor of getting married.”

“Zach, I swear to every god that exists, if you mention marriage _one more time-_ ”

“You’re gonna what? Force me to make dinner? I already do that everyday, genius.”

“Then go cook and leave me alone. Prick.” He threw the cushion to the other boy’s face, which unfortunately Zach dodged with ease.

Zach grinned at his now exposed face, poking Zorian’s cheek with his index finger. “You’re so flustered,” He teased. “Red cheeks and all. It’s cute.” 

“Leave me alone.” Zorian quietly repeated, doing his best not to pout, or worse, blush. His face felt warm enough already, thank you very much. 

“Hm, let me think about it.” Zach said as he faked considering it. “No.” He quickly kissed Zorian’s cheek, and then his nose, before standing up. “Just let me put away these definitely not-marriage-related documents and I’ll go make dinner.” 

“That counts as mentioning it-”

“Again, how are you going to punish me?” He stopped. “Wait. That actually gives me a few ideas-”

“Just go away.” Zorian weakly pleaded. “Please.” 

“Alright, worst-kisser-ever. By the way, we’ll have to work on your technique. Like, a lot.” 

“Not like you’re any better.” 

“Excuse you? I’m a lot better than you at kissing. Want me to prove it?” He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. 

Zorian glared at him. Akoja was right, the guy was such an arrogant prick. “...Maybe later. Go make dinner.”

“That’s a promise!” Zach called as he stepped into the kitchen. 

Zorian wasn’t sure how dating Zach would go, but he could already feel a headache coming. He guessed there would be a lot of those involved.


End file.
